Freya Rose
by Badwolfdoesthedrunkgiraffe
Summary: Freya Rose Tyler Smith is a normal girl until she has a terrible nightmare about a burnt orange planet far away,when she cant wake up what will her Papa, The Doctor, do to save her? Will he burn up another sun?


FREYA

Most stories start with an introduction and description so here it is. My name is Freya Rose Smith and my Papa is an alien being, people call him The Doctor. He is a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous and he lied to me. For 13 years of my life.

When I was little he would tell me stories of the burnt orange skies, the citadel and the beautiful city of Arcadia, of course I thought it was just a fairytale, something he was told by his Papa, and his Papa before him. He'd tell me of aliens and monsters and the Untempered Schism , whatever that was, and of the Daleks and Cybermen and of the pink and yellow girl whom he ran with. The Bad Wolf. He went to a dark place in his mind after he told me of these things and said "it's just a fairytale, an old dream. I want you to be clear with that" and we never spoke of it again.

The stories stopped when I was six. One night Papa sent me to bed early like he wanted to be alone. In the blue shed probably, he was obsessed. But I digress, three hours later Papa came to me when he thought I was asleep. "Freya Rose. You have the same eyes as my first daughter, you're just another reminder of the time war all the people I lost the decision I made, the Moment." And he walked out and as he turned I swore I saw a lone tear running for its life down his face. He never spoke of such things again. Not that I would understand.

I realized the fairy tales were true one day when I was 14 years old. They visited me in a dream on my 14th birthday. They were so vivid almost like a memory more than a dream. It was beautiful, so beautiful, until the sky filled with screams of EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! And all hell broke loose. That's when I woke up. I described the dream to Papa and he dismissed it. Said it was "just a stupid nightmare, probably had too much salt!" but it wasn't. After that I kept having the same dream over and over each time getting worse, more bloodshed. More children screaming and as they screamed, apparently, I did. Papa said I thrashed and wailed and he struggled to wake me up. "You scared me Freya" he said hugging me tight. "Whoa Papa you'll give me a paper cut" I joked. He always got annoyed when I poked fun at his stick thin body and converse.

DOCTOR

One night in the summer, Freya went to sleep and wouldn't wake up. it was 1 o clock in the afternoon before I realised. I heard a scream from her room and thought 'oh no not again I'll have to tell her everything soon' she was thrashing and screeching like she was being tortured and it was terrible. Traumatising even. It scared me almost as much as the war she was dreaming of itself. But no more. I had to do the opposite to what I had done for 14 years. Take her to the TARDIS. I lifted her down the stairs, into the garden and into 'the blue shed' as she called it. I kept telling myself, I can't lose her, I won't lose her. I had already lost her mother I couldn't lose her. I took her to the med-bay and hooked her into the TARDIS psychic dream monitor and she stopped. Just stopped. She murmured but nothing else, she was safe. For now. Freya Rose would not be truly safe until I told her everything.

The next morning she woke up with no recollection of the night terror, I almost thought about telling her nothing. But she needed to know sooner or later. I made her my trademark banana pancakes and then she woke up.

"Where are we, Papa?" she asked as she ate.

"The TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space, it's the only thing I have of home." I replied solemnly.

"Huh?" she said in her usual 'not listening' voice. She was fine I didn't want to tell her but I needed to.

"Come here" I said as I placed my fingers on her temples, and made her remember. Her mother, her planet, why we were on this one, the war, and most importantly, our names. There were tears in her eyes, which were now TARDIS blue and Time gold, and she shook violently between sobs." You are the daughter of the Last of the Time Lords and the Bad Wolf, you are the most important person on this planet, Freya Rose.


End file.
